Clark Kent
Clark Kent is Superman, Earth's greatest hero. Hailing from the now-destroyed planet Krypton, Clark is a super-powered alien who was raised in Smallville, Kansas. He resided there until his early adult years, when he then moved to Metropolis with his fiancée Lois Lane where the two work together at the Daily Planet. Born as Kal-El to Jor-El and Lara-El, Clark was sent to Earth by his parents to fulfill a destiny in which he would be the savior of humanity; he was rocketed off of the doomed planet just seconds before its destruction. Accompanied by a massive meteor shower, his spaceship crash-landed in Miller's Field in Smallville; there, he was found by farmers Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, who raised him as their son, instilling in him strong moral principles and teaching him to use his abilities for good. Thanks to the yellow sun, Clark developed many Kryptonian powers that grew stronger as he got older. He learned much about his origins from Dr. Virgil Swann, Swann's journal and an artificial intelligence version of Jor-El. Physically, Clark is 6'3", broad-shouldered and muscular, fitting the description of tall, dark and handsome. He has dark brown, slightly wavy hair. His physique is well-built, and he has a sturdy appearance. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/d/d6/Clark_Facade.jpgClark in Season Four.Added by David KaiqueA result of his good looks (and sometimes solely because of them), Clark is often the object of sexual desire for most of the women he comes in contact with. [1] Even women who have been admittedly in love with Clark have been known to physically objectify him (Lana was seen leering over his torso several times, and Lois has remarked on numerous occasions her impression with his physique). In spite of this attention, Clark is generally oblivious to his attractiveness, and has never seemed to have much vanity or concern with his appearance at all (save for occasions where he was afraid of standing out or looking foolish). http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/7/7b/SM809-0009.jpgClark's former common attire.Added by Kal-ELIn Seasons 1-8, Clark often wore a red jacket and blue shirt or the other way around. In Season Eight's Infamous, he stopped wearing red and blue while working at the Daily Planet so that he could start to create a dual identity: as a reporter, Clark wore a high-collar long-sleeved button-down dress shirt and tie, a black high-collar long-sleeved double-breasted pocketed blazer, black pocketed khaki pants, and black dress shoes. Clark once showed Lois a pair of thick-lenses black-rimmed glasses and now that he has begun to step out more into the public eye as a Superhero, Clark has decided to wear the glasses more regularly in order to mask his true identity. As the Red-Blue Blur, Clark wore a bright blue low-collar short-sleeved t-shirt, a dark red low-collar long-sleeved, double-breasted pocketed jacket, a black belt, light blue denim pocketed pants, and brown work boots. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/4/47/SM08-TW-0002.jpgClark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet.Added by Kal-ELIn Season Nine, Clark started to wear attire consisting of a black low-collar long-sleeved double-breasted twin-tailed trench coat, black pocketed denim pants, black belt, black high-heeled riding boots and a high-collar short-sleeved black shirt that bears a gray House of El symbol. Since Sacrifice, he has started to wear a white version of the House of El emblem, which shines brightly enough to be seen clearly if he is standing in the shadows. Recently Clark has returned to his "Red-Blue Blur" look. He wears a bright blue low-collar short-sleeved t-shirt, a dark red leather low-collar long-sleeved, double-breasted pocketed zip-up jacket with the Mark of El on the front, a black belt, black denim pocketed pants, and brown work boots. Martha Kent recently made Clark a costume that consists of a blue low-collar long-sleeved shirt with a diamond-shaped, red-lined and yellow shield emblem with a red House of El symbol in the middle on the chest with blue pants with red trunks, a yellow belt, a pair of red boots and a flowing low-collar long red cape. Due to Clark's inner doubts and fears, Jor-El has the costume kept in the Fortress of Solitude for the time being. Solar battery: This ability is the primal core from which all of Clark's superhuman powers and abilities manifest from. The interior of his body stores sunlight emitted from the Earth's yellow sun, and seems to operate like a battery. *'Super strength': Direct exposure or contact with the rays given off by Earth's yellow sun, makes him much more powerful and his strength capacity gets magnified to a degree. Clark, as a growinghttp://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/e/e3/Clarkpariah.jpgSuper strengthAdded by Marikologyadolescent, was extremely strong, and as such, he would often be seen using his strength to help out around the Kent farm, by plunging fence posts into the ground, driving in nails with his thumb, lifting up tractors and other heavy machinery for his father Jonathan. Also, during this time, he would use this ability to stop rogue metahumans and save people all around Smallville, Kansas. He apparently, was aware of this power since the Kents found him in the field, and would on occasions, break tables and walls with his fists when he was little, until his parents taught him to never to use his powers in such a violent fashion. Clark, as he grew older, got stronger. *'Super speed': Clark can move and or react at speeds that far exceed the speed of sound barrier whetherhttp://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/b/b2/594px-1007RedBlurSavesLois.jpgClark saving LoisAdded by Ragingblastit is on land or underwater; according to a recent comment made by Lionel Luthor, Clark can move at speeds greater than the speed of light itself. Clark through accelerated vision perceives the entire world in slow motion. Clark, as a growing adolescent, could run or move extremely fast, and would often be seen using this ability to rescue people in very tight situations. Even as a child, Clark could, as iterated in Transference, move fast, even more so than kids his own age, and even full adults, although he displayed signs of enhanced speed as a toddler. At first, Clark could travel around to places in Smallville in minutes, and as such, his movements could be perceived by his family and friends but not by those who were ignorant to his abilities. Later on, as he harnessed this ability and through years of practice, became too fast for anyone to follow and or detect, and even machines couldn't record his movement. Clark can now run on water and was able to run back to Metropolis from London England in just 15 seconds. (Masquerade) *'Speed reading' & Super memory: With his accelerated brain activity, Clark can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. (Pilot, Instinct, and Prey) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/0/01/Clarkblock.jpgInvulnerabilityAdded by ImperiexSeed*'Invulnerability': Under a yellow sun, Clark has an invisible forcefield aura that renders him invulnerable to virtually any forms of physical harm. Much like his super speed ability, Clark's durability capacity increased gradually as he gets older. When he was younger, he was immune to bullets, flames, cold temperatures, and all earthly diseases and sicknesses, and was able to collide with cars head on and come out completely unfazed. Also, due to the aura that surrounds Clark, even his hair is somewhat invulnerable to pain and damage, as seen when Lana while possessed by Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, tried to cut his hair with a pair of scissors, and they snapped in half on contact. Now as an adult, along with still being immune to diseases, bullets, flames and ice; rockets/silos, bombs and lasers can't harm him in any way. He is now basically indestructible; even something devastating like an atom or nuclear bomb would have no effect on him. However, despite his high resistance, forms of kryptonite, aliens and Kryptonian objects/artifacts can greatly damage him. *'Healing factor': Clark is regenerative and can heal or recover from wounds instantly when he is not exposed to Green kryptonite. Direct sunlight greatly amplifies this capacity of this ability. *'Super stamina': Clark can run, exercise, or take part in strenuous action for days on end without getting tired; he never sweats unless he is exposed to Green kryptonite. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/7/7e/X-Ray_vision.jpgX-ray visionAdded by ImperiexSeed*'X-ray vision': Clark can see through any type of matter, except for lead, just by concentrating. It may appear as a skeletal image similar to the ones seen on hospital x-rays, or it may be a full color image. Originally, he appeared to have mastered the skeletal images over full color. Just recently, however, he has mastered both aspects of this ability. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/0/01/Heat_Vision.jpgHeat visionAdded by ImperiexSeed*'Heat vision': Clark can emit extreme pulses of heat and fire beams from his eyes, which was first triggered by his level of sexual stimulation. Over time and training, he has learned to develop and control his sexuality and therefore his heat vision. He has fully mastered this ability. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/9/96/Super_hearing.jpgSuper hearingAdded by ImperiexSeed*'Super hearing': Clark can hear indirect whispers, frequencies, pitches, and other volumes of sound from vast distances. As an adult, Clark can multitask and use super-hearing and can also super-speed and hear conversations while he's moving. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/7/7c/918Smallville0839.jpgArctic breathAdded by RoR-El*'Super breath'/'Arctic breath': Clark can release strong pulses, currents, or waves of air by exhaling. He can also freeze people and objects the same way. At age 19, Clark was vulnerable in the Phantom Zone and returned to Earth with super-strong sneezes. When he got better, he honed the sneezes as super breath. He later learned how to use an arctic version of his super breath. *'Super dexterity': Clark is able to throw a basketball into a hoop yards away easily and he never trips. (Duplicity) When he failed to throw a football in a hoop, Martha was shocked and stated that she had never seen him miss before. (Jinx) *'Super leap': Clark can combine his super strength and dexterity to perform highly accurate super leaps. The first time Clark jumped a vast distance, he displayed great hesitancy; since then, he's shown increasing amounts of confidence and control over his super leaps. His "super leaps," as of now, are a substitute for flying, as Clark has yet to fully learn how to fly. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/a/ae/Clarkflying.jpgHovering/flyingAdded by Ragingblast*'Flight': After he fully embraced his destiny, he gained the ability to fly, enabling him to hover, levitate, or transverse through the air at fast velocities. In a rather short amount of time, Clark has proven to have completely mastered this ability. (Finale, Part 2). *'Longevity': According to Jordan Cross, Clark will live for an extremely long period of time, explaining it as if he can "go on forever." Also, Jonathan and John Jones have stated that he may be immortal or at least very long-lived since Clark can be killed permanently. When the Legion came from the future they spoke of Clark like he is gone from the world or died, so it may be possible that he will not live for at least one thousand years. (The real reason is that after 200 years he leaves earth in exile because he had to see everyone he ever loved die as he outlived them.) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/5/5e/Microscopic_Vision.pngMicro visionAdded by Ragingblast*'Micro vision': Clark has the ability to see things too small for the human eye to normally see. *'Telescopic vision': Clark has the ability to see things miles away. *'Precognition': On multiple occasions, Clark has been shown to be able to see glimpses of the future. *'Telekinesis': Clark has used telekinesis to pull one of the Kryptonian stones towards him while he was brainwashed as Kal-El. Category:Justice League Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Kryptonians